


Nice to know you

by eris_discordia



Series: Myosotis [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Continuation of The Beginning, First Meeting, Gen, Imply memory loss, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: Sulfira meets the Zixion twins for the first time. It's not their first time meeting but both Vintas and Vennus didn't know that.(Continuation of The Beginning)
Relationships: Nyvlla Sulfira & Flaruz Elyssa, Nyvlla Sulfira & Zixion Vennus, Nyvlla Sulfira & Zixion Vintas
Series: Myosotis [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592626





	Nice to know you

Every time she comes to this waterfall, she will always be captured by the beauty and the calmness feeling coming from it. She is rarely able to resist the urge to soak herself and let the water wash away all the emotion she has, only letting the calm and joy remain in her. 

Therefore, when she heard someone shout, she startled and glad that she did not slip when she saw the person standing at the side of the stream. The second voice shouted his name, confirming her the identification of this person. Both of them seem like they have not realised her presence yet. So, she just watched their interaction, which amused her. She has not seen him act this way before. 

"Fir! I did not see you there!" 

"You were occupied with childish banter. I'm impressed you even see me, Lyss," she retorted while slowly walking out from the stream. Since she soaked herself with her clothes and did not bring extra clothes with her, she has to bear with the chill from both the soaked clothes and the wind. The only consolation was that today is hot. 

While she tried to squeeze as much water out, she was aware of the eyes on her. She knew that she looked pitiful, but that did not mean he could just stare. Though, the first word that came out of his mouth was not something she expected. 

"Have we met before?" 

She did not answer his question, only raised an eyebrow. It amused her to see him flustered and tried to explain himself. Lyss took pity on him and introduced her. 

"She's Nyvlla Sulfira, the twin of the Raika Sulfia. They both looked identical, maybe that's the reason." 

"This person here is -" 

"Zixion Vintas, Raika Vennus' twin. Nice to finally meet you," she said, amused to see Lyss pouted from being cut by her. She glad Sul wasn't here or she'll be chided right now. 

Whilst she did want to stay longer and join them, her wet clothes started to annoy her. Lyss told her to go to her house. She can wait for them there if she wants to. 

Wanting to change her soak clothes fast, she left. And since she did not want to deal with Sul yet, she stayed until they returned. 

A nap sounded nice. 

*** 

She didn’t care if her posture wasn’t proper or whatsoever. No one saw her. And if someone saw her, not as if she cares. Her attention was all at the view in front of her. The dust that will always remind her of  _ him _ . 

The voice asking her what she’s been doing did not startle her. In fact, she was aware of the person’s presence for a while. What caught her off guard was the identity of the owner of that voice. The voice that she hasn't heard until just now. She heard the footsteps sounds indicating that someone was walking closer toward her and then the heat she felt from the person sat beside her. Not once she averted her eyes away from the view. 

The calm silence surrounding them reminds her of the memory of the past. When the final moment of the sun can be seen, she turned her head towards her companion. 

"Um…" then proceeded to close her mouth and bite her bottom lip. She didn’t want to break these peaceful silence but she was curious as to why he's here. Sitting and … watched the sunset with her. 

"They're waiting for us. Let's go." She was dumbstruck with his sudden statement.  _ Are they sending him here?  _ She just stared at him, not moving an inch from her spot.  _ How do they know she's here? _

After hours of staring, they walked close to each other back to Flaruz mansion - maybe she's exaggerating, but it's getting darker and she doesn't want to deal with him lost in this place, thank you. 

When they arrived, she noted that maybe their bond can be tied back. And this time, it's because they want to and not because they need to. 

She was kind of excited about what will happen with this relationship of theirs. 

***


End file.
